Horrors in Dream Land
by DeeDoo
Summary: Kirby was minding his own business and yelling into the toilet bowl. But just because you mind your own business doesn't mean everything will be okay. Certainly not when Meta Knight gets attacked and Waddle Doo finds a rather interesting book.
1. Watermelon Alarm Clocks?

**Hey everyone! This is my first fic, so take it easy on me! Seriously! Just a little warning Kirby's personality is COMPLETELY CHANGED so if you don't like it don't read it!**

**Kirby POV**

_Toot toot toot toot toot toot toot toot toot toot toot toot! _What the hell! Shouldn't my alarm clock be off? I slammed the watermelon alarm clock hard. Shit…I'm not supposed to be up early! Being up early means I have to help Bandana Dee do out the laundry.

Since I was furious, I trudged to the toilet. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I woke up on the left side, of course! The left side is a wall. I injured my awesome face on it. The right side is right, and the left side is the wrong side of the bed. I slammed the door with a loud bang. Facing the toilet bowl, I yelled, "WHAT THE HELL! AGGGGGHHHH! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO WAKE UP SO EARLY! I WOKE UP ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE BED(literally)! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! IT'S HELL! IT'S-"

**Bandana Dee POV**

I was eating my breakfast. What is my breakfast, you ask? Cereal. Delicious cereal. I stuffed a spoonful while reading _Waddle Times, _this newspaper…thing that comes out every day. Here's the thing: I was eating peacefully when I heard obnoxious yelling and my face paled. The one and only Kirby had woken up on the left side on the bed. Oh god!

Here's another thing: my head was filled with awful thoughts what Kirby might do, I didn't notice the miny Cyclops slurping down his cereal, too. I turned around, mouth agape as I started screaming but the rest was unheard as Waddle Doo, quick as lightning, used my spoon to scoop some cereal in it and stuff in my mouth. You think I don't have a mouth? Shame on you!

"Bandana Dee, shut up!" Waddle Doo said, his eye narrowed. "And, can I ask you a question? Did you remember to turn off Kirby's alarm clock? You know how fussy he is about it. He doesn't like waking up early."

My eyes widened. "Oh shit! I went to bed early because there was loads of laundry this particular day. I didn't remember to turn off everyone's alarm clock." What a silly mistake! "Did you wake up because of the alarm clock, Doo?"

The miny Cyclops shook his head. "No, I turned it off by myself. The rest of the Waddle Dees did, too. I think Kirby was the only idiot who didn't turn off his alarm. You know how he is. And-" There was more obnoxious yelling before Waddle Doo continued. "I think Meta Knight forgot too…"

Both of our faces paled. Kirby, getting him angry. Hey, that's not such a big deal. Just get some tranquiliser guns and shoot him! He's pathetically slow, so you'll be able to catch him. But Meta Knight? He's too speedy to catch! Forget it, seriously. We both started to panic when we heard a snort. "Waddle Panic? What happened _now_?"

"LANDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA !" the both of us screamed. "META KNIGHT DIDN'T TURN OFF HIS ALARM HOLY SHIT! HE'LL KILL US ALL! TRANQUILISER GUNS DON'T WORK ON HIM, HE'S TOO SPEEDY!" we screamed in unison.

The dragon looked at us with amusement on his face, before chuckling. "Don't worry; Meta Knight isn't such a fuss. Only Kirby is concerned about his alarm clock. And if Meta Knight ever goes berserk, I'll deal with that," he replied simply before going to take his pork which had been sitting in the fridge since the day before.

All these terrifying events had made one of my thoughts misty and unclear. I turned to Waddle Doo with a smirk on my face.

"You're up early. Volunteering with the laundry, aren't you?"

**Kirby POV**

All the screaming that I had screamed wasn't so pleasingly screamy because now my throat was screaming for water. I gave a low growl and grabbed a cup of water on my nightstand and drank it all. What! Even the water tastes screamy too! Oh no wait…never mind. I soon became sane (which I went insane/berserk just now) and gathered my thoughts, when I remembered something. "That jerk Bandana Dee! He set my alarm clock early so I could help with the laundry!" I cried. "Well, two can play at a game, Dee. Nice try."

I fumbled my way down to the watermelon area we had in our huge garden. Hopefully the watermelons wouldn't taste screamy! Oh wait…what am I thinking? What is screamy, anyway? I greedily stared at in and I knew it was ripe already. I grabbed one and began to eat it greedily. Chewing? Swallowing is good enough. I ate every last bit of the watermelon before entering the house again. I spotted the jerk also known as Bandana Dee and stormed over to him, and shouted, "You idiot! I was having my royal sleep when you disturbed me!"

Waddle Doo raised a brow (if he has any). "Kirby…isn't it beauty sleep? Not royal sleep?" he asked me.

Bandana Dee looked at the floor with downcast eyes. "Sorry Kirby."

"What the-? Bah, whatever! I'll just sleep more in the afternoon!" I yelled, mostly directed to myself. Curse myself for being so nice. I ran up to my room because I heard something from it, when I realised, it wasn't _my _room. It was Meta Knight's. Bandana Dee ran up with me, so did Mr Cyclops (aka Waddle Doo) and Landia.

**Waddle Doo POV**

What happened? There was a loud crashing sound. Okay, guys. It can't be the alarm clock. Why? It was set an hour ago! Before you ask, yes, Kirby had been screaming for an hour. I rushed into it to see an injured Meta Knight. My eye scanned the whole situation. Meta Knight wasn't that injured, it was just a minor injury. "Sir Meta Knight! What happened?" Bandana Dee asked frantically.

"N-nothing...Galacta Knight just attacked me out of nowhere," he coughed, standing up.

What. Why would that pinky dude come here to attack Meta Knight? Well you know what? I have no clue! I grabbed this horn that was in my sheath pouch that was sewed in by Bandana Dee as a present and blew it gently. The paramedic Dees arrived in about 7 seconds. What? You say I'm calculative? I am not calculative! I just like calculating stuff!

That was when I saw one of the paramedic Dee staring interestingly at a random book he found at the table. I was about to lecture him to not space out and help heal Meta Knight when I gave the book a good look. It read: _The Horrors in Dream Land. _I sweatdropped. Horrors? Aren't we a peaceful land? I grabbed the book to the paramedic Dee's dismay and shoved it inside the sheath pouch. If I read it I would know why Galacta Knight attacked Meta Knight!

I had stumbled back in my room with two guard Dees in case anyone would try attack me the two would give me a boost. I sat on the bed as I flipped the page to read.

**Hi guys! I know, short chapter right? Eh that's cuz I suck! I'll put up a longer one next time! And why it's so short…well…it's night time over here!**

**And I'll be releasing a Vocaloid fic…hopefully soon.**

**Next chapter has the weird book Doo (or the paramedic Dee) found! Bye-bye~!**


	2. A Weird Argument

**Heyzzz people. I'm back with another chapter. Though this might be short, I have a lot of homework and tests are coming soon so I have less chance to update. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Kirby POV**

I was more than annoyed when I was instructed to go back to my room with two guard Dees. "Kirby, we can't all get attacked and all of us gets knocked out. We will if we stay in one place," Bandana Dee had said.

"What do you know? You didn't turn off my alarm!" I had yelled back angrily. Okay, I admit I'm fussy over that. But it's not my fault that Bandana Dee makes anybody who wakes up early help with the laundry! "In any case, if anyone does attack me, I'll be fine! Absolutely!"

Bandana Dee had scoffed. "What I do know, what you're thinking is endangering all of us and trying to kill us. And it's some stupid laundry, you know? It doesn't even matter anyway, and you didn't do it. And by the looks of it…you're completely awake," he had said. "And plus, even if you aren't, you can always sleep later! Wait, what are we even arguing about? You arguments always make no sense!" he had yelled.

They make no sense? _He _doesn't make any sense! "Well, fine! I'll go there. I'll smash the hell outta Galacta Knight!" I had retorted before storming into my room.

"Kiiirby?" said a quiet voice. Quiet? I would recognize that anywhere. Waddle Doo. "Do you know what the Horrors of Dream Land are?" he asked quietly.

That made me perk up. "Horrors of Dream Land? Is that some freaky watermelon field? No problem, Doo. I'll investigate it right away," I reported, saluting.

The miny Cyclops rolled his eye before shaking his head. "Whatever, miny blobs like you won't know anything," he said calmly before hopping away. Me, not knowing anything? Rubbish! I fight for justice and I do know something! I would have demanded for an apology, but it was just the wrong time.

"WHY THE SHIT DO I NOT KNOW ANYTHING AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" I screamed out in frustration. "IT'S NOT FREAKING FAIR!"

"Oh, the whole world is, just you're too oblivious," Bandana Dee muttered. I screamed again. No really! He just teleported next to me! I AM NOT OBLIVIOUS! "The world was never fair Kirby. In fact, World Wars and you just pwning every bad guy isn't fair either. I'm not saying people don't appreciate it, they just want the glory. The glory of…being famous because you kicked someone's ass. And that's not very fair, because you hog the glory. I'm not sure about myself, but I'm quite sure Waddle Doo wants a fine share of the glory. Don't you think so? Besides, the other people…they never said but, I'm sure some people dislike you because you hog all the glory and you're not even modest about it, you just claim it."

I glared at Bandana Dee. "Yeeeeaaaahhhh, right! You're just saying that because _you _want all of the glory. And, I bet no one dislikes me. You made that up."

"I did not!"

"You did, I can guess at that. No one dislikes me! Hell, maybe everyone dislikes you Bandana Dee! You have any idea how fat your mouth is? Huge. I'm going to just take all the glory, because I know what you said isn't true!" I yelled. "I'm going to continue being the hero and if there's any accident, _I _will be the hero of it."

Bandana Dee raised a brow. "There was an accident in Russia and you didn't save it."

"Whatev-a!" I said simply. "That's all I know and you're a rotten liar, by the way, work on your skills."

**Bandana Dee POV**

"…I know I'm not lying," I growled angrily. "I don't lie. Maybe _you _do, Kirby. You and your precious watermelons, they're so stupid. Watermelons are disgusting." Hah, take that, Kirby. Oops, I just hurt someone's pride~! I am so evil.

Kirby stood up furiously. "What the hell Bandana Dee! Since when have you been such a jerk? Wait, you've always been _**ANGERING **_me, just I'm too kind to admit it. But now I see the pest I have here. The pest is obviously yo-"

"You. Yeah, damn right." Bandana Dee said harshly, before storming out of the room. To Kirby's delight, the guard Dees remained.

**A/n: Okay yea **_**very short chapter. **_**That's because over here it's about night time, and I'm not supposed to be awake. But I am! How awesome of me.**


	3. School's Back

**OKAY. SO, THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER. Which I intend to make a little longer, but we'll see. SO…the last chapter was a bit of a filler, wasn't it? Well, I spent about half the day on the bed just **_**thinking **_**on what to write. This chapter took me **_**two days **_**to just **_**write **_**it. And exams are coming SO the updates will be really late.**

**Kirby POV**

HOLY WATERMELONS!

...was the first thing I thought when I woke up. You know, I had never noticed the stupid Cyclops whacking me with a pillow just to wake me up. Hell, my alarm clock is there! And why must I wake up so freakin' early? Is there anything on today?

"…I'm not stupid, and your alarm clock is spoilt. Not to mention that we have school today."

We have school? And wait – how did he know what I was thinking?

"Because I think you're voicing what I think are your thoughts."

…I am?

"Yes, you are."

My eyes snapped open and tried to attack Waddle Doo skillfully. And, I failed. Or rather, it just earned me another whack with the pillow. I narrowed my eyes before leaping out of bed. "Yeah, fine, whatever Doo. And let go of my pillow, or you'll pay for it."

The Cyclops raised a brow. "…this is _my _pillow, not yours."

"Whatever! I knew that! Now get outta my room!" I yelled, throwing my own pillow at him as he raced out of the door. Sheesh…I opened my closet, and looked for our "uniform". It was just a ribbon that can be tied anywhere, you know? Were you expecting us to be wearing clothes? I tied it on my shoulder and wandered downstairs.

**Waddle Doo POV**

…lazy slacker.

That would describe Kirby the best. A lazy slacker. Yes, weird, isn't it? You'd think Kirby was the cute puffball who would go "poyo!" all the time. Well…not until he grew up, and that certain incident occurred, that is… If you're asking what it is, dream on!

That's when I realized Bandana Dee was staring at me like I was a freak or something. "Waddle Doo, did you say Kirby's alarm clock is spoilt?" he asked in a low whisper, almost dreaded.

"Wait, whaat? That would really be none of your business Dee –"

"It is MOST of my business, Waddle Doo. Because if he doesn't have it fixed he would have gone on a terrible rampage and started killing everyone," Bandana Dee snapped. "Plus, I _am _in charge of buying stuff for everyone. When they need it."

Someone can get that fussy over _just _an alarm clock? I rolled my eye and ate my breakfast…which was _not _cereal, by the way. It was biscuits, you know? I made a grab for _The Waddle Times _before my fellow mate could. He glared at me for a while, before eating his noodles. What? We're taking our time to eat? No, actually. We're quite early, and I prefer it that way.

So, questions? What school we're going to? Well, we're going to PUS, Puffball University School. It's about our first year there. If you're asking about _**Landia**_, complete different story. He's like the servant of the house, or a "maid". Except he's a guy, you know? He just cleans and cooks for us, basically. Don't get me started on his fighting. "DOO! Kirby's prepared, and the freakin' SCHOOL BUS is here!" Bandana Dee shouted at me.

Now, I am going to miss my _The Waddle Times._ But I will not miss the school bus! I hauled my bag up and raced to the bus, where everyone in Dream Land Estate **(A/n: I changed it to an Estate, okay?) **was racing over. But you know, the bus happens to park right in front of our house. The three of us hurried to the back seats, where we always sat. In front of us was this dude from Nightmare Estate **(A/n: Lame much? But I can't just make ONE estate!)**. Now personally…Dream Land Estate and Nightmare Estate are sorta enemies. You can't expect me to not mock him right there! "Yo, wassup, baka (idiot)!" I said to him. I earned a glare, sure, _but_ you know, we're enemies! Nemesis! So I don't care!

**Timeskip to school**

What's your favorite action? Mine's yawning. Blinking, breathing, THOSE ARE NECESSARY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SO THEY DON'T COUNT! I had been yawning for the past three days straight. You don't yawn every day. I made my way to the classroom. I WANNA PICK A FIGHT. Yeah, I always do and actually I _want_ to, more like I blackmail them to fight. I'm weird? I just like fighting!

**(A/n: This is just a short note, I'm going to leave Waddle Doo and his fascinating book out of the fic for now. It's not like I don't want to insert it, just I think it's jumping too fast to the main point. So, I'm just going to write crap before I start the main story [which might be a bit…uh, basically rating may go up, I'm not sure] so disregard all the book crap you have in your mind. It's not important for now. And I know it's weird "hey Kirby's going to school" but somehow I always get on that subject.)**

"WADDLE DOO?! WADDLE DOO!"

…do _not_ tell me Sensei was calling me. I know that already.

"Yeeeees, Sensei?" I groaned, snapping out of my trance. Jeez…I was darn sleepy. It could be traced back all the way to how much homework he gave us. So, it's actually _his_ fault, not ours.

Our sensei (some Waddle Dee) was glaring at me. Well…I was always getting glared at, you know? I realized the bunch of papers on my desk and I cursed inwardly. You know, I like looking at the school's garden, and I sit just by the window where I get a perfect view of it. I always take down what plants there are and how fast I assumed it was growing. I accidentally left them on my desk.

Cursing again, I reached for the papers and put them in my bag. Dee-sensei was glaring at me and I just raised a brow. "Yes Sensei, they are important. For our Geography," I replied. Okay now, we're not studying plants for Geography BUT I always make excuses! So chill. "I'm supposed to collect information about plants in our school garden." Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy. Kirby got my act and responded immediately.

"Yeah, Waddle Doo's right, we had Geography on plants," he said, nodding.

Sensei eyed us warily before continuing his lesson. That was lucky for us.

**A/n: PLEASE READ.**

**I have tests. Now. I just had one today. SO, this will be an latest update for a while. And why it's so short. Well, I need to study, right?**

**Review **_**if you want to.**_


	4. The Flashback

**So. Another chapter of mine~. Of course, I'll be updating the others but I update when all are the same number before updating again. That's how I update. This time my friend is helping me and she'll be here like about forever, since she is my classmate and her parents died (aww...) so she came to live with us..kinda my sister. You can call her uhm, Ninjin. It's on my bio.**

**I'm getting a bit bored on this story...meh...but we ain't gonna discontinue it. WE DON'T DISCONTINUE STORIES, FOR YOUR INFO! If you haven't got that clear read our bio.  
**

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Bandana Dee POV**

"Waddle Doo. Oh God. What have you _done?"_ I groaned in annoyance. Waddle Doo was sleeping there, magazine on his darn face. I took aim and threw my school bag. Okay, my school bag is heavy. But Waddle Doo is steely and robust. He won't get hurt that much. Waddle Doo woke up with a jolt before looking at me and I shrugged. "It was time to go home and I was feeling darn bored."

The Cyclops rolled his eye. "I knew that," he muttered as we boarded the bus. We got the back seats again, hooray~ I'm not saying we don't have a car, we just don't want to pollute the environment with lots of access gas! Okay, I used the word "access" wrongly but who cares! Yeah, we have a recreational van and all but I still don't want to use it. Besides, this is how we make bus mates, which means more friends!

Kirby tugged my shoulder. I looked at him. "Ban-da-na Dee!" he whispered. "We have history homework right?" I nodded absentmindedly. "Well, what's the answer to question forty?"

I sighed and pushed him away. "...can we do this at home? I'm tired now," I complained.

The pink puffball rolled his eyes. "One more time I catch you staying up late, Bandana Dee..."

"Ehehe. I get it. Now, _let me sleep._"

Kirby grimaced and grumbled something about me being evil, but he just sucks. He looked out of the window and sighed. "Yo Bandana Dee? How come sometimes Waddle Doo will say to me, 'You're so different from last time'? I thought I was always like this," he asked me.

Cursed Waddle Doo...blurting out things that may harm Kirby! "Ah? Yes, you were, but you were just slightly different. You didn't hit people as often," I laughed. I sent a glare to Waddle Doo and I'm sure he jolted a bit. "But it was okay anyway. Go do your history homework." That earned me a glare, but I am not just about to reveal Kirby's past. Would you like to know?

**(A/n: Ninjin: HA! I knew you couldn't resist a spoiler! Tamago: WTF? Shut up! Ninjin: WHAT we meant to say is, this is a major spoiler, and if you don't like that, skip the Kirby flashback. That's all! See you! Tamago, where are the cookies? Tamago: You ate them all. Ninjin: T_T)**

~Flashback~

_Kirby. He was the average, cute, pink puffball. Everyone adored him. He was a hero, too. What some people didn't know, was what happened when we defeated Nightmare. Kirby inhaled the Warp Star and defeated Nightmare successfully, but a few days after, he knocked out into a coma for the longest time ever._

_Three years.  
_

_Three years, Doo, me, Landia, Meta Knight and some others had to defend the place by ourselves. Kirby wasn't there for us for three years. We could cope, but...we missed him. During his coma in the beginning, he said "poyo" a few times. After that, that never happened again. It was...hard for us. Kirby, he could have changed completely...eventually he woke up, but the worst thing was...  
_

_...he lost **all** his memories.  
_

_His personality changed too. He was arrogant, but more intelligent. Waddle Doo researched into it and finally, we got to this:  
_

_Kirby was harmed because he inhaled the Warp Star, the one thing he was never supposed to inhale. It led to complete destruction of Kirby's mind and he shut down for three years. In the process, his memories, or databanks, should I say, was slowly being deleted one after another. He still had the love for watermelons, but we had to make friends with him all over again.  
_

_And it was quite hard, what with his change of personality. He had amnesia. He didn't remember anything. Not even Nightmare. It seemed to us that complete destruction of Kirby's mind and him shutting down for three years was basically "resetting" Kirby. His personality would completely change. His memory would be lost.  
_

_It was the last time, Doo and I, we made a vow that we would never let Kirby "shut down" again. It was too harmful.__  
_

_Too dangerous.  
_

~End of Flashback~

That's what happened. I'm not sure if Kirby can handle all this information, so...best to keep it a secret. Right? Only when Kirby is _spiritually _ready to hear this.

* * *

**Kirby POV**

He was lying. Bandana Dee was. I know he was. Something happened. I know something did. But he wouldn't tell me. What was it? Well, I'm gonna find out. That is, when I'm spiritually ready.

* * *

**Ninjin: Even though Tamago wrote the first three chapters, I think I did a pretty good job.**

**Tamago: *whomps Ninjin* Not!  
**

**Ninjin: Riiight.=_= Who thought this chapter was awesome? Review please.  
**

**Tamago: Oh and because Ninjin is crazy, the chapters are gonna be quite short for now. Unless we somehow have a burst of inspiration or the plot gets really interesting to us.  
**

**Review please~  
**

**-Ninjin & Tamago  
**


	5. The Author of Horrors in Dream Land

**Ninjin: Is it possible to get another review?**

**Tamago: Possibly yes if anyone's reading this shit xD  
**

**Ninjin: ...at least we got one review! *points to the one review*  
**

**Tamago: Oh wow, that's such an _incredible_ feat. (obvious sarcasm)  
**

**Ninjin: Pfft, you and your sarcasm.  
**

**Tamago: Yup. Gonna be a short chapter guys.  
**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kirby! If we did we'd be making more than 100 episodes and oh wait...we wouldn't even be writing this if we did own Kirby!  
**

**Little note, we're gonna get on the real plot now. Insert book business in your brain NOW.  
**

* * *

**Waddle Doo POV**

Is it even possible to get that creepy book away from me? It contains all the bad guys, and I'm sure it's pretty old because they have no mention of Nightmare dying. Or even being erased. But it's a fair amount of bad guys there, so... It's got Galacta Knight too. Weird dude.

I didn't think it would really count until one Prince Fluff (Kirby's Epic Yarn) was attacked. He was staying here because of some sock problem and had no idea how to return. And now it was some ghost like thing that had a crown on its head...hm...I think I saw it in the book...Magolor (Kirby's Return to Dream Land)? Well, if Landia were there, he would have ripped his head off between jaws. Nice pal, huh?

...but I must say. Yin Yawn just creeps me out. Or was it Yin Yang, or Yin Ying? Wasn't it Yin Yalk? Oh, whatever (Yin Yarn - Kirby's Epic Yarn). He's got a mustache and stuff! Anyone with a mustache is creepy. Except for those Waddle Dees, that is.

What's more, school got attacked. By some creepy eyeball! He looked like an angel...(Zero Two - Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards) and has a cactus for a butt **(A/n: Ninjin: Did we get the game name correct? Anyway...yeah we were like "HE HAS A CACTUS FOR A BUTT?!" and Tamago freaked out. Tamago: Not to mention there's a lot of blood.)**?! Dude...weird evil people...having a cactus for a butt and mustache dude...and weird knight with _angel_ wings and a _pink girly_ lance. Can they be more normal? Okay, Nightmare looks like an Indian with with the huge nose, but _really._ Cactus. For. A. Butt.

Okay, I admit. The eyeball was creepy, but a cactus for a butt?! Dude...that alone is making me go over to Kirby's room out of fear. Stupid cactus-for-a-butt eyeball.

* * *

**Bandana Dee POV**

School got attacked...by an eyeball that looked like an angel...with a cactus FOR A FREAKIN' BUTT! Oh God, _who_ has a cactus for a butt? Well, never mind...Waddle Doo looked pretty freaked when he saw Prince Fluff and his drawing of the dude who attacked him...does he know something that I/we (Kirby) don't?

Well...I won't question anymore butts...

* * *

**? Waddle Dee POV**

The whole house, mansion, whatever that I was living inside was freaking about the enemy called "Zero Two". I had written a book about all the enemies I had seen so far and identified them...seems like one of the residence stole it.

I'm sure it was Meta Knight. I clean his room every month. He stole it a month and a week ago. But when I searched for it, it wasn't there. Maybe someone else stole it. But _I_ wrote it.

I'll get it back. I will. I, Kerchief Dee, swear that I will.

* * *

**Tamago: What, dude. You create a _Kerchief Dee?_**

**Ninjin: Yeah sorry XD just had to make another Dee. The one who wrote Horrors of Dream Land, anyway.  
**

**Tamago: As we said, another short chapter. Sorry about that...D: So now you know how the book was made etc.  
**

**Ninjin: Yup! That was a sort of reply to SirFluffsALot. See, we know when you review. *evil grin*  
**

**Tamago: You're scaring them you carrot (Ninjin is carrot in Japanese. Coincidence, "ninjin" is almost the same to her real name)  
**

**Please reivew~  
**

**-Ninjin & Tamago  
**


	6. The Fight's Begun

**Ninjin: Yay~ we got three reviews~**

**Tamago: Yet another incredible feat.  
**

**Ninjin: Yes. And you're writing this one.  
**

**Tamago: Pfft.  
**

**By the way guys we have exams soon, so this might be the last update for a while. Who knows?  
**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kirby. But we do own Kerchief Dee. Somewhat.  
**

**And we're jumping a bit to the point a little too quickly.  
**

**NOTE: We update almost every day on this fanfiction (so haha you should feel lucky to be reading this) unless we get busy, which we will soon. Exams? We'll try to update, though.  
**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

_CRAAAAAAAAAAASH._

Kirby woke up with a jolt. _What, time for school_ _**already**?_ he thought. Looking at his watermelon clock, he realized it was _not_ time for school. A little too early. Kirby looked around warily before cautiously getting out of bed. He looked out from his window to Cappytown. Normally, it would be as silent as...dead beat silence.

But instead, there was a huge fire, as if an explosion had occurred. This sight shocked Kirby. Until there was a knock on the door, that is. Kirby opened it to see a Dee with a kerchief on his head. A name registered in his head. _Kerchief Dee._ "Kirby, there has been an ambush. We are to evacuate," Kerchief Dee said.

The pink puffball leapt out with Kerchief Dee into the hallway. "The Waddle Dees are in the underground basement that we built in case of emergencies. So they're safe, but..." Kerchief Dee shook his head. "Never mind, you should just see who is attacking. Waddle Doo and Bandana Dee are both out there."

* * *

Zero Two, Galacta Knight, Magolor _and_ Marx (Kirby Super Star/Ultra). Those were the four who ambushed Cappytown. Waddle Doo raised a brow as he recognized Zero Two. "It's cactus-for-a-butt-eyeball-angel!" he gasped.

"Just _who_ gave me that name?" Zero Two said, narrowing his bloody eye. His voice wasn't like an angel's; more of a ghost. The creepy and sinister types.

"Yeeeeeah, right. You just say that but you have a cactus for a butt," Waddle Doo snapped.

"And therefore you give me that name?"

"Yes. Don't act like you're so superior." Waddle Doo rolled his eye. **(A/n: Tamago: Do NOT read this if you are disgusted by butts. This is gonna be a butt conversation XD)** "You're probably gonna say, 'Since I'm so royal like the Indian Government, you're all gonna live in my royal cactus butt. You should be honored'. Yes, like real. Who'd wanna live in a prickly cactus butt?"

"..._Indian_ Government? Royal butt?"

"Yes, hell yes. Indian because you're probably under that creep Nightmare, who is an Indian. _But_ even if you think your lovely cactus butt is so royal, I'm still not gonna live in it. If I did, I would have adjusted your body settings to make your shit go out of your mouth. Oh wait, ya don't have a mouth. So, it's gonna come out from your eye? No wait, YOUR SHIT COMES OUT FROM THAT CACTUS?!" At this point, Bandana Dee wanted to throw up, and wondered how Waddle Doo could be so stable with this type of conversation.

**(A/n: Tamago: Butt conversation done 8D)**

What they didn't know, was Waddle Doo's objective was to anger Zero Two, and was completely successful. Zero Two literally exploded with anger and was about to attack Waddle Doo when the Cyclops released a Wave Beam. In truth, while provoking the angel, Waddle Doo had been charging up Wave Beam. Landia shot out of nowhere, well, seemingly nowhere, and opened his jaws and caught Zero Two's...cactus butt in it. Green blood erupted from it as Landia's jaws sank inside the cactus butt deeper.

"RUN!" the dragon roared loudly.

"What the shit -" Kirby began, but Kerchief Dee grabbed both of them, broom tied in his kerchief, and ran off into the forest. "KERCHIEF DEE, RELEASE ME! BANDANA DEE IS STILL THERE WITH LANDIA!" Kirby screamed, only to get whacked by the room with Kerchief Dee's mysterious, odd telekinesis.

Landia released Zero Two and instead blew out a huge flame which engulfed all four foes. Bandana Dee twirled his spear madly until he hovered above the ground and landed safely on the dragon's back.

As the other trio was running, the sound of wings beating the air overhead could be heard. Landia swung his tail, picking up the trio and dumping them on his back.

"Landia! What about Cappytown? We can't abandon them!" Kirby protested.

Kerchief Dee whacked Kirby with his broom again. "I will explain. As the Dees are safe, we can escape, too. Not really 'escape', though."

Kirby looked at Kerchief Dee, mystified. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, they will be lured here."

"You're the author of this book?" Waddle Doo pulled out a book, the title saying _Horrors of Dream Land._ "Since you seem to know everything about them, it was just a hunch."

"Yes, I am. So you have it. Well, I assume it is safer in your hands, so you can keep it," the Dee replied.

Kirby waved his hand. "But who are they after?"

"Why, Kirby. What a silly question. They are after _all _of us."

* * *

**Ninjin: Hm.**

**Tamago: I think that meant, "You write longer than me."  
**

**Ninjin: Yes, actually you do.  
**

**Tamago: HA. Sorry if there are any mistakes (yeah, but I'm too lazyass to fix them ^.^)  
**

**Please review! :D  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	7. Flying Above the Ocean

**Ninjin: Woohoo~ Two updates?**

**Tamago: Bleh. It's only our excuse for not revising. LIKE I NEED TO. HAHAHA.  
**

**Ninjin: Oh and we forgot, SirFluffsALot, you can call me that I don't mind :P  
**

**Tamago: Yeah, cuz she's just in love with carrots *gets whacked on the head* OW. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR.  
**

**Ninjin: What about you and your whatever-is-a-tamago!  
**

**Tamago: Dude, I'm only using that because it's _TOO_ similar with my real name.  
**

**Ninjin: Bah. Whatever.  
**

**Tamago: By the way, we don't have all the Kirby games. We only have three. We just read up the final bosses and bosses from Kirby Wikia. Like we don't play Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards, but we know Zero Two. We searched him on Kirby Wikia. So do forgive us if we get the information wrong. By the way, we have Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby's Epic Yarn and Kirby's Return to Dream Land. All of which were interesting, but my favorite is Kirby Super Star Ultra because it's the longest one and it's damned fun. But Marx Soul is creepy D:  
**

**Ninjin: I kept having to be a multiplayer in KRTDL D: and Tamago just whomped everyone's ass with the Super Abilities.  
**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN KIRBY. Except for Kerchief Dee, well somewhat, we didn't invent Waddle Dees or kerchiefs.  
**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"What? After all of us? Why?" Kirby demanded.

"Because, Kirby, you are the main hero, so they all want to kill you so they can dominate the world. Bandana Dee because you helped Kirby (Kirby's Return to Dream Land multiplayer). Landia, because Magolor is enemies with him. Waddle Doo, because he just insulted Zero Two with his cactus butt. Me, because I am the most intelligent and knows everything about them. Though Waddle Doo's situation could've been avoided, but I am not going to judge anything." Kerchief Dee pulled out a water bottle (rather, used his telekinesis to carry it all the way from the castle) and took a sip from it.

Kirby rolled his eyes. "Tch, whatever. Hey, what about Prince Fluff and the others?"

Bandana Dee put his spear on his back. "They all evacuated with the Dees to the underground basement."

Kirby looked up from Landia's back and saw the vast ocean. "Hey, Landia? Aren't you ever going to get tired?" he asked the dragon.

"Yes, I will. But I smell an island somewhere near, so we can rest there and fly some more until we're at a safe distance where we can fight without having to hesitate," Landia replied.

Waddle Doo was reading the book and Kerchief Dee was looking behind. Bandana Dee was looking right, and well, Kirby was watching out from the left. Waddle Doo sighed and closed the book. "I'm done reading it, but anyway -"

Suddenly Kerchief Dee spotted a faded, pink object with angel-like wings. _Galacta Knight._ The Dee threw his broom like a boomerang and apparently, hit the knight. It soon came flying back. "Landia, faster. They're catching up."

"Tch, stall them. Everyone, keep at your place. They may come from different sides. Waddle Doo, dome down here and guard downwards. You're safe on my paws," Landia said.

Waddle Doo slid down to the bottom and immediately the dragon's claws clung on to him. Waddle Doo kept a grip on Landia anyway. Suddenly Marx came flying out in front of Landia. "It's the creepo guy!" Kirby gasped.

Waddle Doo's impression of Marx - a creepy jester with bat-like wings with multicolored "scales" on them. A disgusting creature with a lot of junk in his mouth (when he spits out those things to you).

Landia immediately spit out a large fireball. Zero Two came charging out from the ocean below and Waddle Doo, panicked, released his Wave Beam and immediately started charging another one. Magolor started to come to Kirby's side.

Bandana Dee turned his attention towards Marx and kept throwing spears. Amazingly, Bandana Dee had an odd power to be able to clone the spears, yet they are real, making it not clones, which got complicated. "Landia! You concentrate on flying, I'll get rid of Marx!" he said.

Landia shot out one last fireball, the biggest amongst the others, and flew on. Bandana Dee turned and realized Kerchief Dee had somehow defeated Galacta Knight. Which meant...wait, how did he get Galacta Knight down? Well, only three left, then.

* * *

**Kerchief Dee POV**

What people don't know is about my fighting skills. I had defeated Galacta Knight, and he had been driven down into the ocean. What can be assured though - he will come back. Somehow, with his comrades' help. I'm starting to think there is one enemy I haven't found out yet, though...

Since you're here, I'll explain it to you.

I have this weird power, other than telekinesis. I don't know what to call it, or maybe my ancestors just embedded me with their memories. I'm not sure, but I seem to know almost everything, that is lost in history. Now, the name that lingered in my mind, _Marx Soul_ (Kirby Super Star Ultra [only]). I took the book "Horrors in Dream Land" and began drawing something. And coloring it. Instinctively, I wrote down the information. I didn't even know it myself. When I was finished, I looked down at the creature.

It was a zombified version of the present Marx. The colors on his hat was switched. His shoes was pointed, his mouth elongated, sharp fangs, and his wings had become purple. His face had become a darker purple as well. An elongated tongue, and a gold chain between his shoes.

And I have something called foresight - how the foes die. I drew it out - this time it scared me.

It had a gruesome end. Split in half, his hat was now white. His tongue blue, his eyes white with a hint of purple. The rest shall not be told, because I do not want to scare little kids. **(A/n: Tamago: You can look for images on him if you really want to, but it is. Scary. I advise going to Kirby Wikia and search him, scroll down to the trivia and there will be a photo of how he dies. Don't blame me if you get nightmares...)**

...how did he become this zombie?

* * *

**Tamago: And because I am bored, you will listen to my ramble :P  
We went to USA last year, and we rented a car. So we were driving to a city, I forgot which, but anyway, I was playing Kirby Super Star Ultra The True Arena. Can I tell you something? My favorite ability for KSSU is Stone. Completely invincible. So anyway, I was defeating Marx Soul with the tiniest bit of health (one blow and I die). So, I was a rock for the most part. AND I BEAT HIM. HAHAHA.**

**Ninjin: I was still with my real parents that time...so...  
**

**Tamago: My favorite ability for KRTDL is Spark, but that's pretty common. If you're asking me which one I like, not in a strategy sense, it's Beam. Mostly because it's a long range attack, or it _has_ one. I LOVE CAPTURE BEAM. HAHAHA. And I like electricity, for the most part. But strategy unwise, I like Beam the most.  
**

**Ninjin: Mine would be many things...but I prefer Jet. :P  
**

**Tamago: And because Ninjin says so, we're gonna have a question for a chapter.  
**

**Ninjin: Ehehe.  
**

**Question of the chapter: What's your favorite ability?  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE. At least to answer our question...  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	8. Lemon Forest

**Ninjin: We're just gonna skip the A/n today, cuz we have reviews to reply to.**

**Tamago: Yeah, which is what Ninjin decided to do...bleh. Waste of time.  
**

**Ninjin: Waste of time or not, I still wanna do it ^.^  
**

**Tamago: You suck.  
**

**SirFluffsALot: **Tamago: Actually we never assumed it would be painful, if that's what you meant. It's just there, and it doesn't hurt. Unless you're telling me your ear hurts...that's fine too...as for your favorite ability, I have to agree with you but tit's not my favorite. Ninjin: I like Water too ^.^ (keeps putting same face)

**LinkKirbyNess:** Gah. We'll try to make it longer AFTER OUR EXAMS ARE OVER.

**ZaneMetaknightlover:** Ninjin: I suppose Ice isn't bad...and what creeps me out is that "Ninjin" is waaaaay too similar to ninja...gah...

**Bleh, FOR THE LOVE OF KIRBY, WE DON'T OWN KIRBY! ...though we do own Kerchief Dee, but we weren't the geniuses who invented them.**

**ENJOY~  
**

* * *

**Kirby POV**

What it was, I may never know. I was too busy fighting my opponent, I wouldn't have paid attention.

But well, it _grabbed_ my attention.

A spark of stars and flown out of nowhere (I swear nowhere. NOWHERE!) and was whirling around us, but I guess it's safe to assume none of us noticed it. Right? Well, whatever...

And there it was.

_Phwp._

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing that entered my nose was a sour smell. A _very_ sour smell. Bolting upright, my short stubby hands flew to my nose. It was so terrible...the smell, I mean. I looked around and saw that we were in a jungle...or a forest. Nearby was a beach...and the ocean. Guess Landia probably landed here or something._  
_

Back to the sour smell, I swear it smelt like a lemon forest! Then, something hard, dropped on my head. I looked at the fallen object, then looked back at the trees, to the other trees.

Holy shit. It _is_ a lemon forest.

Bandana Dee was sitting there, awake, but dazed. Landia was well...just sitting there, probably resting from our flight. Kerchief Dee was building something and Waddle Doo was...why the hell is he collecting lemons?

"How did we land here? Did you aim towards here before we crashed?" I asked Landia.

The dragon rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, not at all...it seems that those stars teleported us here, I don't know who, but -"

"They're awake?"

I have to say, it sounded like Bandana Dee. I whirled around, failed apparently, then landed onto the lemon that fell earlier. When the sour smell entered my nose, I shot up and picked it up before progressing to hurl it far away.

God, that was so _damned_ stinky.

A Waddle Dee holding a parasol was looking at us with curiosity. "Hm, is that another Waddle Dee? And a pink puffball? You seemed grossed out by the sour stench," he said. "Well, you'll get used to it."

"USED TO ALLOWING LEMONS TO DROP ON MY HEAD?!"

"No, that's not what I meant. I am Parasol Dee."

"Dude...uh...the name's Kirby."

"Landia."

"Bandana Dee."

"My name is Kerchief Dee."

"Hell, you don't know the almighty Doo?" Waddle Doo pretended to snap, but got smacked by Bandana Dee. "Fine, uh, Waddle Doo."

I instinctively asked this question: "What are you doing here?"

Parasol Dee narrowed his eyes. "I brought you here using those stars, by the way." He sat down on the grass...hoping that it didn't smell of lemons, I did the same. "I'm an ancient Dee, Kirby. I've been here since...hm, let's see...980 years ago?"

"Nice grandfather story, but isn't anyone else here?" I asked.

"No." A simple answer.

"Oh...okay." I blinked. "Then what are you doing here?"

"This is Lemon Forest. In the past, about 980 years ago, it was just a huge piece of land. Eventually, a plane flew by and dropped some seeds. Lemon seeds. Then all the trees grew. All I remember was that I was shipped here, just to protect something that is supposed to be kept hidden from the people under Nightmare and Nightmare himself."

Bandana Dee twitched. "So, are you doing a good job?"

Parasol Dee nodded. "Yes, I am. Very much."

I jumped up. "Who are you keeping it for?"

"You guys, presumably. But not yet..." Parasol Dee rolled his eyes. "Oh wait, maybe yet. Okay, okay, so you've met Marx? Hm...okay."

He stood up and walked deeper into the forest. Soon there were less trees...hm...what could it be? I stopped, dead, as I saw some water. Wait...water? I looked up from it, and just gasped.

In awe.

Parasol Dee raised a brow. "So, what do you think of it?"

* * *

**Tamago: Blaaahhh. This was short because one, I want to ask you what you think what the thing Parasol Dee showed them and two, our rabbit is just disturbing us like crazy.**

**Ninjin: He means, "I WANNA GO PLAY STOP WRITING YOUR DAMNED FIC".  
**

**...yandere rabbit.  
**

**Question of the chapter: What do you think was the thing Parasol Dee showed them? Hint: It appears in the following games: Kirby's Adventure, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Kirby's Avalanche, Kirby Super Star/Ultra. Although you probably won't guess it xD no offense.  
**

**Tamago: You know, apparently clicking the review button will make you smarter...just kiddin'.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW~!  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	9. Fountain of Dreams

**HALLO! This is Tamago here :P Ninjin went somewhere else WHERE I CAN'T TELL YOU, so she's disturbing me on Skype.**

**Sorry for not updating for the last few days. It's something called, "exams".  
**

**And you're all right! It's the Fountain of Dreams!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I/We do not own Kirby! We own Kerchief Dee, but we didn't create Waddle Dees _or_ Kerchiefs!  
**

**Enjoy it. OR ELSE. :P  
**

* * *

**Kirby POV**

The smell left my nose as I saw the fountain. Parasol Dee was looking at the star on it, before turning to us. "This is the Fountain of Dreams," he said, walking where the water was.

"Uhm yeah so?" I asked. "Wait, THERE ARE NO LEMONS HERE? I guess this is where you 'stay'."

"Hm, not really, you will still have to sleep in the forest."

"How will it help us?"

"In many ways."

"How descriptive."

"Isn't it?"

"Well," Waddle Doo said in a sorta snappish tone. "The question is, will it -"

"-blend?" I blurted. "Oops, sorry, just spilled outta my mouth." **(A/n: There's this show on YouTube that blends all sorts of things - iPhones too people. And in the beginning they always say, 'Will it blend, that is the question'. That's where Kirby got it from.)**

"-help us," Waddle Doo finished.

Parasol Dee twitched. "Yes, it will. Actually, a lot. But just in a way you won't see."

"Are you going to join us on our adventure?"

"Yes."

"What about the Fountain of Dreams? It's gonna be abandoned?"

"How many questions are you going to ask me?"

"Why do you reply a question with a question?"

"Because I do? And don't you?"

**Third Person POV**

Kirby and Parasol Dee were busy fighting, so Kerchief Dee whacked them _good_ on their heads. "Stupid, we should be discussing what if the enemies get here. And if they do? Won't we die?"

"First, we'll kick their asses. Then they won't get here," Kirby snapped. "Very clear, isn't it? How we'll get rid of them."

Parasol Dee's eyebrow twitched. "Actually no, you are to fight somewhere else. Damaging the forest is a clear NO."

Waddle Doo sighed. "Well, I'm hungry. Aren't you?"

"Oh yea! You got some snacks Parasol Dee?" Kirby said excitedly.

"No."

Kirby's face fell. "You eat lemons every day?"

"Hm, maybe."

Parasol Dee went behind the fountain and walked back, before proceeding to shoving the object inside Kirby's mouth. A familiar taste immediately made Kirby's taste buds perk up, and with a normal reaction, he gagged. The sour smell remained in his mouth, signaling the object was still inside. He spat it out immediately. "Dude! You _do_ eat lemons every day! I am _so_ gonna get sick on it!" he complained.

"Well, I don't so, stick with it."

"Is this some sort of shelter? ARE WE GONNA FIGHT?"

Parasol Dee turned and slapped Kirby. "No, we're in a defensive shield that is all around the island. Rejuvenating, is it clear now? Even if you are to eat lemons, it's the only way out. Because you'd be too tired."

Kirby rolled his eyes. "Dude, I am a _hero_. Nothing's gonna stop me."

"I have a good mind to throw you out of the island! But see, you're are only freakin' hope here. I'll just hafta kill you later!" Parasol Dee snapped. "Now, stop complaining and finish your lemon."

"Gah, fine."

Sulkily, the pink puffball ate his lemon.

* * *

"PARASOL DEE!" Kirby ran to the resting Dee. They were resting at the nearest tree to the Fountain of Dreams. "The taste, the taste! It's so unbelievably sour! How do I get rid of it?" he demanded, sticking out his tongue like a dog.

Parasol Dee sighed. "Dude...drink water from the Fountain of Dreams."

Kirby complied and he grabbed the water with his stubby hands. Immediately, he shoved the water into his mouth. It tasted sweet, and Kirby was delighted. He drank some more, until Bandana Dee whacked him on the head. "Parasol Dee isn't the only one who has a good mind to throw you out! Everyone's training and you're just slurping your face down?" he snapped.

"Ooooooooops, I just committed a crime!" Kirby said sarcastically. "Fine, fine. Gonna be there in half a sec."

"Nope! _Now_, you idiot! Come on, you puffball~!" Bandana Dee pulled Kirby up from the fountain and dragged them to where they were training.

Half the time, Kirby was flailing about and kicking Bandana Dee when he noticed something overhead.

_Marx_.

"OH MY WATERMELON!" Kirby pointed to the sky. "IT'S MARX!"

"He won't get through..." Parasol Dee muttered. "And I'm gonna defend."

He jumped into the sky, and seemed able to bounce in the air. "I am _so_ learning that from him later," Waddle Doo exclaimed.

Parasol Dee managed to fend Marx off. Apparently, that is.

"Hm, I think we'll have to speed up the training."

* * *

**Okay! Question of the chapter stuff! I didn't anyhow name ourselves "DeeDoo" as our pen name! One of us is "Dee" and the other is "Doo". No hints! :P**

**Question of the chapter: Who do you think is "Dee", and who do you think is "Doo"?  
**

**Bye bye! REVIEW PLEASE~  
**

**-Tamago  
**


	10. Filler: Nuh uh, uh huh

**Hi. This is Tamago here. With Ninjin. Of course.  
**

**...GUYS. WE. NEED. TO. TALK.  
**

**You know, we're busy writing our asses off and T (Tamago) is getting really pissed. The reason why we haven't discontinued this is because 1) We won't discontinue our stories 2) Our classmate is cheering us on to write, she really loves our fics.  
**

**Someone has copied our story but FFN has deleted it already. We will _kill_ if someone copies us _again_. Plot belongs to us. Uh-huh.  
**

**This chapter is a filler. Thanks. Still on Lemon Forest.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Kirby.  
**

* * *

**Third Person POV****  
**

In truth, Parasol Dee had electronic games and snacks. Kirby was awfully delighted, and he could keep updated with the news with the radio.

Bandana Dee had found a orange lemon shaped like a banana. He found it weird; was it every day you saw an orange lemon shaped like a banana? Out of the blue, there was an ear-piercing scream and Bandana Dee turned and rushed to the direction.

Kirby looked up to Bandana Dee, sniffing. "Bandana Dee...I just stepped on a cereal piece...does that make me a cereal killer?"

"Oh god, Kirby. DUMBASS."

"What? Nuh-uh!" Kirby said defensively.

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Guys, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Waddle Doo screamed from the other side.

Bandana Dee and Kirby exchanged glances. "Oh right, _death glare._" Kirby rolled his eyes. "Honestly, how do you get rid of the stench?"

"You don't, because you can't. It's called _Adaptation,"_ Bandana Dee said calmly.

"That is the one thing I don't have!"

"You don't have a lot of things!"

"Go away!"

"Ain't gonna!"

"One more noise from both of you, and I swear...I will..."

Kirby shook his head furiously. "Oh no no, I wouldn't like that. On to my lamentation. I hate the evening news! I hate them! Any news, even morning ones." Both creatures stared at him. "They tell you 'good evening' and then proceeds to telling you why it _isn't!_ Complete contradiction, don't you think? No, no, I know you think so too," he muttered.

Waddle Doo rolled his eye. "It's the same as you waking up on the wrong side of the bed, isn't it? I told you to move the bed but _**NOOOOOOOOOOOO **_you have to be so stubborn!"

"Hey! Being stubborn means you're determined!"

"Never thought it that way," Bandana Dee said thoughtfully, "but I assume this Cyclops here is right."

Kirby facepalmed. "Forget it, Waddles like you don't know anything!" he snapped before turning back to his lemon.

"Treason to watermelons!" Waddle Doo said defensively when he saw Kirby about to dig in into the lemon. "Right. When we move to a watermelon plantation, you're gonna go psycho."

"Won't!" Kirby spat. "Not a kind who goes psycho, ya know?"

Waddle Doo rolled his eye (YET AGAIN!). "Right, I'll give you ten reasons why -"

"Nuh-uh!" Kirby countered. "You're probably gonna give us some pseudo wikipedia babble, but riiiiiight."

".._pseudo wikipedia babble?"_ Waddle Doo rolled his eye.

"Yeah, 'cept they may not be pseudo," Bandana Dee commented.

* * *

**There you go.**

**Yeah, another short one. We have our reasons, our anger just reached boiling point.  
**

**Anyway, we've released another Kirby fic! Don't know whether FFN has posted it up already, it may not have. It's called "Dream Land's Texts".  
**

**REVIEW, and we freakin' mean it!  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	11. Booter

**Ninjin: All _I_ can say is that we were busy.**

**Tamago: Well, we went for a sleepover and our friend had no internet access.  
**

**Ninjin: ...  
**

**If you haven't noticed (which most people would have) in KRTDL all the levels have food in them and the Landia level is called Dangerous Dinner so if you join up all the words you get: you had cookies, raisins, onions, wafers, nuts and eggs for dinner? Okay...makes sense...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We own the plot and our OCs. Don't know our OCs? You haven't been reading it properly at all.  
**

**NOTE: NEW OC.  
**

* * *

Parasol Dee had somehow earned food. Kirby was extremely delighted (who'd want to survive on cereal for _days?_). Bandana Dee could only yawn at the sight and Waddle Doo was just examining them, while Landia was fixing up his state to be prepared to fly. Kerchief Dee was collecting lemons (because Waddle Doo told him to. What for you'll know later). And Parasol Dee was just...picking which to eat.

"WOO-HOO! What's that red thing there? Looks DELICIOUS!" Kirby screamed, a happy kind of scream. He lunged towards it and ate it in one mouth.

After that, he hurled.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ WAS THAT?" he demanded, spitting everything out.

Waddle Doo examined it. "That, my dear friend, is what you call a _tomato._ The thing I cook with fish every day. And _no one_ would eat it. And what you just ate was that," he explained, reaching towards his bag. Probably for his monocle.

Kirby shot a furious glare at Parasol Dee. "Just who gave those food items to you?" he hissed.

Parasol Dee only blinked. "Booter."

"Booter? We receive this rubbish from a boot?"

"No, we only call him that. He's Boot Dee. He's coming tomorrow so you can see him. And he owns a plane, so flight transport will be easier," Parasol Dee explained calmly. "So he's not a boot. We only call him Booter."

Kirby looked puzzled. "Okay..."

Landia folded his wings wearily. "Well, seems like staying up won't do much good. I'm going to sleep."

"Agreed," Bandana Dee called lazily from the low branch he was lying on.

Kirby glowered at them. "Damn you guys, we can't wait," he hissed, picking up a lemon.

They didn't reply.

"If they seem tired, they are. So let them sleep," Waddle Doo said calmly, and grabbed the lemon. "Besides, watch, I invented this new machine!"

He tossed the lemon in the machine, that looked something like a wheelbarrow, and clicked the button "ON". The lemon went down into a covered area, and it gurgled for a second before the canon shot lemon juice at Kirby's face.

"EEEEEEEEWWWW!" Kirby screeched, grabbing a nearby leaf and wiping his face furiously. "What was _that_ supposed to be!"

"LJM," Waddle Doo replied. "Lemon Juice Machine. Mashes the lemon inside that covered area and makes it _really_ sour. Then you pick the target and it fires. Yeah, I aimed for you. I got a load of lemons anyway," he said, pointing to a pile of lemons. "It's for a distraction to our enemies."

"Great," Kirby said sarcastically. "Do spray a bit more! It will change how the universe works! Not..."

Waddle Doo rolled his eye.

"That," Parasol Dee said, "bunch of lemons will greatly decrease our flying speed, but it seems worth it. Besides, Booter's plane will come in good use!" He smirked triumphantly before turning around. "By the way, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Ugh," Kirby lamented, "when I finally adapt to the lemons, we leave. What _next?_ A tomato forest?" He wrinkled his nose at that thought.

"Absolutely not!" Parasol Dee exclaimed. "There aren't many islands out there. And besides, we need to head to Halcandra."

"Hal-what-what-what-what-what?" Kirby said, confused.

"Hal-can-dra," Parasol Dee repeated, emphasizing on every syllable. "We're gonna have to go there. How, I'm not sure."

"Not entirely?" Waddle Doo asked. "Look at _my_ plan: Steal the Lor Starcutter! Done."

Parasol Dee shook his head. "Not done. Magolor destroyed the Lor, in case anyone found it and used it. It's a very useful ship, you know."

"Oooh, badass, badass," Kirby chanted. "Super diaper badass ship."

"Oh god," Waddle Doo muttered. "The Lor wears diapers? Gosh..."

* * *

The next day, Booter arrived.

"HELLO MY DEAR FRIEND PARASOL DEE," he yelled. "WHAT A NICE DAY TO SEE YOU!"

Kerchief Dee winced at the loud voice.

"ALSO, I AM READY TO TAKE FLIGHT."

"Like, who isn't?" Bandana Dee snapped. "Everyone wants to ride that badass ship of yours."

"A _plane_, my friend, a _plane_."

Waddle Doo threw his LJM with the lemons inside the plane. "READY TO TAKE-OFF, SIR. NOW GET YOUR ASS HERE."

* * *

The plane trip was annoying to Kerchief Dee.

Mostly because Kirby was annoying the hell out of everyone. "Hey, can I ask a question? What if they've been following us? You know, _them?"_

Waddle Doo raised a brow. "We cannot even deduce that possibility. They have their ways, and I'm not sure if they know of the LJM."

"That's not what I was really concerned about," Kirby said bluntly, ignoring Waddle Doo's hisses. "What I actually AM concerned about is that if they HAVE been following us, which is a deducible possibility." Once again, he ignored Waddle Doo's seething. "And the LJM is not what matters, it's only a tiny little machine that doesn't really do anything other than spray poisonous liquid we all know as lemon juice."

Bandana Dee snickered. "Hah, got your pride trampled there Waddle Doo?"

"Yeah, only a tad though," Waddle Doo said, frowning. "Where exactly are we heading to?"

"A place," Booter responded.

Waddle Doo raised a brow again. "Are you entirely sure that we won't get attacked?"

This made the Dee with a boot glare daggers at Waddle Doo. "I never said that we wouldn't. I only said it was the safest. You can't get there by walking and if you swim there, you're most likely to get attacked by a bunch of sharks, squids and whales and there is a possibility of Galacta Knight and the others finding you and attacking you. So it's the _safest_ way. I never said we wouldn't get attacked."

"What! Are you endangering both me and my LJM?!" Waddle Doo cried.

"No! I am not! Think for yourself! Can the LJM swim? Can you carry the LJM on your back all the way to where we're heading for? Let alone the watermelons!" Booter retorted. "That aside, we're heading for Elemental Jungle."

"Trees!" Bandana Dee sulked. "Trees all the way. A forest and now a jungle. I couldn't get less of it."

Then they started arguing and talking about why trees where always there. Then Parasol Dee got frustrated.

"Everybody SIT DOWN and SHUT UP!" he yelled. "We're not gonna get there faster the more you yell, in fact it's only damaging my ears."

Waddle Doo, while arguing, had sprayed some lemon juice, and everyone was backing away from it.

"Urk, looks really _yuck_," the Cyclops said. "I might clean it. No promises though. Anyone got a mop?"

"You will NAWT have my BROOM," Kerchief Dee yelled. "You will NAWT."

Waddle Doo rolled his eye. "Heard you the first time."

"I told you, just shut up," Parasol Dee muttered. "Leave it alone there. it might evaporate. No promises though. I don't usually see the sun out much anymore. It looks like it's going to rain."

"That's why we'd better get to Elemental forest quickly," Booter said. "That guy built a hut for him to live in. Nice porch and balcony and everything. It could shelter you, but you need to shut up and allow me to get there."

Landia opened his eye sleepily. He was at the back of the small plane (yes, it is SMALL. Not those big planes you use for traveling) and woke up due to the noise. "I could boost you from behind," he offered.

"What?! No! You need to rest much more than all of us! You've flown for too long!" Booter insisted. "You don't need to. Storm coming soon too. We don't want you to get drenched. Dragons _hate_ the rain."

"With burning passion," Landia added, before going back to his sleep.

* * *

**WHOA. THAT MUST BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER WE HAVE WRITTEN FOR THIS FIC. No promises, but we think so.**

**We have a new OC in the next chapter (yes, we have plenty of OCs) and we're putting him on our...bio. Or whatever.  
**

**Review~! :D  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	12. Elemental Doo

**Hello~!  
**

**Decided to update again, after all, we've kinda...ditched this for Dream Land's Texts, didn't we? We are thinking of a sequel, but if we want to do that we have to hurry up and finish this. (NOT TO MENTION THE IMMENSE NUMBER OF OCS. JKJK we won't have that much [or maybe we will...])  
**

**We have no idea how long this will be. Until we like, that is. We don't exactly have the plot sorted out. We're a bit messy, but we intend to make Kirby whomp one of the baddie's ass. Good idea?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Kirby. If you've looked through the credits, you should know who owns Kirby.**

* * *

The plane soon arrived at the destination. Booter called each of them to get off.

"This island," he said, "is not that big. But we've landed on the other side. My buddy lives near the ocean where there's sand, but he lives on the grass, but his hut is built right before the sand. He grows crops, and by the way, these aren't normal trees. My buddy will fill you in later. He's a bit...hyperactive, so if you can't keep up with him, you'll have to ask him to slow down."

Waddle Doo finally dragged his LJM out. "We're all set. What about the plane?"

"I'll have him clean it later. Landia, could you help me carry it? It's not such a far walk to the other side. At most, thirty minutes. Could be less," Booter replied.

Landia nodded and pushed it on his back. A plane, to him, was nothing much. He had carried far more heavier things, after all.

"Hey, does he happen to grow watermelons? I'm hungry, after all, all I've eaten was lemons for the past two or three days," Kirby asked. "Besides, you said he grew crops, didn't you? Does he grow anything else? And thirty minutes? Wait, what about Galacta Knight and the others?"

Parasol Dee whacked Kirby with his parasol. "It's the same as Lemon Forest, there's a barrier. They can't really enter, but if we don't put a stop to them they'll probably go back to Cappy Town and destroy that instead."

"Huh," Kirby said, and began to walk to the other side. "And so you said, he's called Elemental Doo?"

* * *

It was surprising for nearly everyone when they saw the blue Doo.

And well, even more when they saw his reaction.

"OH MY DEAR COUUUUUUSIIIIIIIN!" he yelled and jumped at Waddle Doo, tears of joy streaming from his eye. "THIS IS THE DAY OF HEAVEN WHERE I CAN DIE HAPPY, KNOWING MY KIND IS STILL CONTINUING."

"Um...wait, _what?"_ Waddle Doo was confused at Elemental Doo, who was screaming out inaudible words.

Booter sighed. "That's just him, whenever he sees a Doo, he goes at that..."

"Oh? It's BOOTER!" This time the blue Doo shot towards Booter. "I MISSED YOU SO MUUUUUUCH!"

"Yes, yes, you did," Booter said, pulling him off. "And I didn't come here to let you yell out all those happy reunion stuff."

Elemental Doo pouted. "Aw come on~ It's necessary! Allow me to extend my greetings a little further!"

"NO," Parasol Dee argued.

"Oh? It's my dear friend, PARASOL DEE~!" Elemental Doo sang. He didn't jump to him, though. "Who are these little fellas ya brought along with you? Are they new playmates?"

Bandana Dee decided he was psycho.

"Um, no. We're in terrible danger here," Kirby said, waving his arms. "Booter here brought us from Lemon Forest to here."

Elemental Doo listened intently. "Is that so? I suppose you got here with Booter's plane. Oh looky~ IT'S A DRAGGGOOOOOON!" He sprang towards Landia and clung on to his neck.

"He seems very...relaxed," Kerchief Dee commented. "...despite the state we are in."

"Ah, don't worry. He'll get serious. Just let him...extend his greetings. He's very curious about new people. Not to mention open..." Booter said. "Introduce yourself?"

"Um...my name's Landia," the orange dragon said a little awkwardly.

"Landia, huh? Nice name you got there! What about yooou!" Elemental Doo leapt towards Waddle Doo. "What's your name?"

Waddle Doo didn't seem very enthusiastic, but replied all the same. "...Waddle Doo."

"OKIE DOKIE~" Elemental Doo chirped. "Your turn! Parasol Dee look-alike! That one with the green kerchief too!"

Bandana Dee and Kerchief Dee exchanged awkward glances. "Um...I'm Bandana Dee," Bandana Dee said.

"...My name would be Kerchief Dee..." He was the least enthusiastic.

" 'Kay! Comes down to you!" Elemental Doo clung on to Kirby as if he was his long-lost brother.

"...the name's Kirby."

Elemental Doo grinned. "Okay~! So, Landia, Waddle Doo, Bandana Dee, Kerchief Dee and Kirby? Okay, I got your names down. I'm Elemental Doo! Seems a bit late to introduce myself."

Waddle Doo rolled his eye. "Actually, we knew your name since we came down from the plane."

The blue Doo frowned. "Don't be so cold with me, Cousin! I only just met you~!"

"I'm hungry!" Kirby yelled, deciding that changing the subject would be the smartest thing to do. "Got any watermelons?"

"Watermelons! That, I never get short of." Elemental Doo motioned for them to follow him. "Why don't you join me in the hut?"

* * *

His hut was not very dirty, clean, in fact. It was almost a house, but still a hut. Two levels. Kirby picked a room that was decorated with watermelons; Elemental Doo called it the watermelon room. When he went out shopping away from the island for a while, he found the watermelon things on sale and bought them. There were others, like oranges and apples, but those were for the others' room. Kirby simply adored watermelons (something Elemental Doo could understand) so he picked the watermelon room.

It had a watermelon bed sheet, the bed was round (sort of like a watermelon) the nightstand and tables had watermelon pictures printed on them. And you get the idea...the curtains also had watermelons on them, and to Kirby, it was heaven. To top it off, Elemental Doo was giving out trolley bags that matched the room. Example: Kirby chose the watermelon room so he got a watermelon print trolley bag.

Waddle Doo picked orange; it was basically the same as Kirby's, except orange. Bandana Dee chose apple, Landia chose banana, Kerchief Dee chose...tomato, no one was sure why, and the rest...well, there isn't much of a need to say, it wasn't very important...

"Lunchtime everyone!" Elemental Doo called.

All of them came rushing down, and only ended up in a pile of garble in the end.

"Aw, come _on_. I'm like, super hungry so let - me - go!" Kirby said jerkily and pulled out. "Okay okay thanks for that buddy."

"I'M NEXT!" everyone screamed, trying to fumble their way down but failed anyway.

Elemental Dee sighed. "Aw~ And I thought my new friends would be smarter~ perhaps not..."

"OH SAY WHAT? YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Bandana Dee screeched.

"Whoa boy! Chill it out! I did absolutely nothing! Other than call you down for lunch."

* * *

**Short? Well, it was more than 1,000 words. So it's a bit...wordy.**

**Review~! :D  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	13. The Plan Officially Backfired

**Tamago: NINJIN YOU SLACKERASS. Ugh I always have to write the chapters alone.**

**Anyways, before you start screaming, THIS IS NOT THE LEAST UPDATED. God, I have one that's on hiatus.  
**

**Now, this is going to be the crappiest chapter _ever_. I _suck_ at action, so God, please spare me. You know! One of them is going down.  
**

**NOW ON HIATUS!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I seriously don't own Kirby. But I own Elemental Doo, Kerchief Dee, Booter and uh...  
**

* * *

"COUSIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Elemental Doo launched at Waddle Doo, clinging on to him fiercely.

"What."

"Nothing. I just wanted to see my cousin!"

Waddle Doo groaned in annoyance. Kirby slapped his own face. "Oh god Waddle Doo, he's sticking to you like a leech."

"Can I help that?! I want to get him off, too, but he's just sticking on to me. I can't do anything," Waddle Doo said, trying to pull Elemental Doo off, but the Doo was persistent.

Booter shook his head. "Don't bother trying. Elemental Doo is very stubborn, and won't get off, no matter what you do."

"You bet, Bootery-chan~" Elemental Doo sung happily. "Oh yeah! That's what was on my mind!"

"...Something was on your mind?"

Elemental Doo grabbed a piece of paper. "I found this on the beach. It wasn't wet and wasn't in a bottle, and yet dry. It has some code on it."

_Let's see if you can take down 711213201-111497820 !_

_-NOYS  
_

"...The hell?" Kirby raised a brow. "That is so... What does NOYS stand for?"

"I have no idea what it stands for but, uh...it's basically Marx, Magolor, Galacta Knight, Zero Two, Dr—"

"Oh...I get it."

"Seems vaguely familiar!" Elemental Doo looked at it. "Especially that number code. It seems so familiar yet I can't remember. I've stayed away from civilization for far too long." He turned to Waddle Doo. "Do you remember?"

Waddle Doo scratched his head. "Well...uh...it seems..."

After about ten minutes, he finally remembered.

"Oh, that's it!" he cried. "This number code is from the ancient Doo!"

"...Wait, say _what_—" Bandana Dee began.

"It says...what does it say..."

His face paled.

"SAY~ WHAT DOES IT SAY~" Elemental Doo chirped like a parrot.

"G-A-L-A-C-T-A K-N-I-G-H-T," Waddle Doo spelled out. "I think."

Everyone's face paled.

"But wait that means that he'll be sent over correct? That means...oh wait, Waddle Doo, how did they get their hands on the ancient Doo code?" Kirby asked.

"I've no idea, maybe they went through the ancient ruins of Waddle Town. They could have found it, searched it up, or something along those lines. But well...why would they want to go through that cave?"

Bandana Dee looked at the sand. "Well, actually I was thinking, not about the code, more about Galacta Knight himself."

Kirby only had one thing to say.

"Oh shit."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm freaking sure."

"No, I don't think so."

"Rubbish! I'm absolutely sure it'll work."

"Pssh, Kirby! Shut up! Just wait for the plan to execute."

"Yeah, shut up, I _know_."

Kirby, Waddle Doo and Elemental Doo were talking about a funny plan Elemental Doo had thought of. Kirby doubted it for a second and, they ended up in this mess.

Elemental Doo threw up his hands. "Alright. So we're gonna keep on the lookout for Galacta Knight, 'kay? Remember what to do if you see him. And don't panic," he said. "Okay? Kirby? Waddle Doo?"

"Oh please, _he'll _panic first," Waddle Doo said, pointing at Kirby.

"Shut up, Waddle Doo. Gotcha. We'll follow the plan awesomely," Kirby said nodding. "What are the others doing?"

"Devising their own plan," Elemental Doo said. "But ours shall work wonderfully! Because we are—"

"Shut up. Please."

* * *

Kirby lunged at Galacta Knight, huffing. "You know your plan, Elemental Doo? It didn't work out so wonderfully."

"Shut up!" the Doo shouted.

**(A/n: I officially suck at action. So.)**

Galacta Knight didn't reply to any of their questions, and instead, lunged at them angrily. Kirby danced around him and Elemental Doo launched himself towards the pink knight. "Kirby! Get hold of his lance!"

Kirby nodded, running towards Galacta Knight, them headbutting him. He hissed, and slashed at the pink puffball. Kirby growled and tried to snatch his lance, but failed.

Waddle Doo fired a Wave Beam, while Landia was diving downwards towards Galacta Knight. Galacta Knight looked upwards, and jumped, lance facing Landia. They collided, creating a mini-explosion that wasn't very big anyway. Landia and Galacta Knight were both dazed and Kirby took the chance and snatched Galacta Knight's lance. Galacta Knight screeched and lunged for it, but Kirby was running off.

"I gotcha!" Bandana Dee yelled, picking up a shovel he found in the ground, because earlier Elemental Doo was gardening. He swung it at Galacta Knight swiftly. "Ha, ha!"

"Oh shit! It ain't over yet!" Kirby screamed, watching as Marx dived downwards. Booter hissed and jumped, clashing with Marx. Parasol Dee swung his parasol, hitting Marx. Obviously, it wasn't enough, and Marx performed his gross trapping in the other dimension thing with the bam-bam-bam. Waddle Doo, Elemental Doo, Bandana Dee and Booter were sucked in. Seconds later, Kirby dived at Marx, slashing at screaming. Landia tossed him this rock he found while scratching and Kirby inhaled it. "Stone! Oh yeah!"

The four that were sucked in finally came out, coughing. Booter, who was aggravated easily, headbutted Marx in the face. Kirby dashed forward and Stone Uppercut Marx.

**(A/n: Lame action completed.)**

"We hafta go back to Lemon Forest!" Parasol Dee called as they ran towards Booter's plane.

"And well, why?"

"Ritual thingamajig! Hurry up!"

* * *

**Uh, so that was the lameness of how lame things can be.**

**This is finishing on chapter 15.  
**

**Actually, I've already written the other two. But because of _someone_ *gestures to Ninjin* I have to retype them all! So happy waiting!  
**

**Oh yeah, I got a new Kirby fanfiction in writing. Haven't released it yet. Not finished writing the first chapter. I will, though, release it once I'm done writing this. Because this thing is under "Completed". Mentally. For me.  
**

**Oh sheesh, I'm writing the others. Just shut up.  
**

**Normally, I'd ask you to review, but there was nothing in particular _great_ about this chapter. You don't have to.  
**

**-Tamago  
**


End file.
